


I Want You

by Berry_N_Chill



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Girl Penis, Might have forgot something, Oral Sex, Romance, Seduction, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Smut, Vaginal Sex, g!p elsa - Freeform, lil bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_N_Chill/pseuds/Berry_N_Chill
Summary: Anna is finally giving in to her dark desires. She can't wait around anymore for the perfect partner when she already knows who that person is. Lucky for her, Elsa feels the same way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, this is my first fic on this website, and my first time writing something this smutty. I haven't actually ever gone into details during a sex scene but I've had this idea on my mind for a while now, and really wanted to give it a shot! I hope you enjoy it, sorry for grammar mistakes, I suck at English even though it's my first language x)

_ Come on Anna, you can do this. _

_ Just get out of the damn car, walk up to the door and knock _

_ That’s all you gotta do _

The redhead timidly opened the door of her car and took a step out before quickly retracting her foot back into the vehicle. She fidgeted with her keys, contemplating just driving away, and forgetting this stupid plan. 

Anna leaned her head back against her seat and sighed, wondering how the hell she thought of this in the first place. Then she remembered. 

Two weeks ago she had a boyfriend, Hans, and they had been dating for roughly six months at that point in time. Everything was fine at first, but over time he became more and more distant, causing Anna to believe she was doing something wrong, that Anna perhaps upset him. The night she was going to apologize and ask what the problem was, he revealed to the redhead that he had been cheating on her with another woman, some bimbo named Meg. Without further explanation, he just shrugged his shoulders, grabbed his keys and left her apartment.

The sudden break up left Anna devastated. Up until that point, she really liked the guy, even though he had stupid-ass sideburns. Anna took the next two weeks to realize just how unhealthy her relationship with Hans was. 

During that time Anna followed a strict regimen of waking up, going to work, coming home, crying, and going to bed. Every day she thought about how fucked her love life was. First, she dated Kristoff in high school, and that wasn’t anything bad, but it wasn’t anything special. Whenever they embraced, kissed or… you know… there were never any sparks. Then a string of random guys led her to Hans, which ended her up right where she is now. 

Anna always knew in her heart that the reason why her relationships never worked out was that… well, she was already in love with someone else. Someone, she should have admitted her true feelings for years ago but was too scared to admit. Also, she was sitting and that someone else’s driveway, banging her head against the steering wheel. 

The redhead spent the entire day contemplating her next actions; sick of waiting around for the right person to stroll into her life. Finally, she decided she was going to take the initiative and go get the person of her dreams! 

First, it started as a romantic quest, but the more she thought of it, the more Anna let herself become enthralled in her dark desires. 

There was a beast inside of her, one fueled by love, lust, and greed. What a perfect trio right?

She strapped on the sexiest casual attire she could muster, a green silk blouse with a low cut v, to reveal plenty of her cleavage, (while admittedly she wasn’t packing a huge rack), and a skirt that reached her upper thigh, nearly showing her perky ass, leaving the mind to wonder just how far up those freckles reached. After applying a thin layer of makeup, she hopped in her car to go claim her prize. 

That was two hours ago, and the drive to her destination normally takes about 10 minutes. 

Anna drove around the area for the first 80 minutes and spent the rest of the time in the driveway. 

“Fuck it.”

The woman quickly jumped out of her vehicle, slamming the door shut before she could second guess herself again, and stormed up to the front door. 

Heart racing, eyebrows furrowed, palms sweaty, Anna planted herself in front of the piece of wood, clenching her fist so tightly her knuckles were turning white to the bone. 

She raised her arm, giving the door two hearty knocks; she took a step back, bracing her mind, body, and soul for what was to come next. To anyone witnessing this image, it would have looked as if Anna were about to tackle the person on the other side of the door. The redhead didn't care though, she was ready for anything at this point, refusing to break her focus and stature. 

And then her sister, Elsa, opened the door and she instantly broke it. 

“Anna?” 

The soft voice of her older sister made Anna instantly melt, her confidence slowly fading as she stood there, her cheeks growing a new shade of pink at the sight of the angel before her. 

Elsa was standing in the door wearing an oversized t-shirt and boy shorts, with her signature braid laying over her shoulder. Her gorgeous platinum blonde locks shone slightly from the light within the house; those beautiful blue eyes looked straight into Anna’s teal ones, and the redhead wanted nothing more than to swim in them forever. 

_ Why does she always look so perfect when she’s not even trying. _

__

“Hi there,” said that divine voice again, as Elsa waved her hand in front of Anna’s zoned out face, snapping her out of the trance she was in. 

“H-hi? Hi me?” 

Elsa rolled her eyes and scoffed, “Yes silly, what are you doing here? It’s 9:00 pm, Anna.”

Anna cocked an eyebrow and looked behind her at the night sky. She didn’t even realize how late it had gotten, she was so caught up in her rambling thoughts. 

“I um - just wanted to stop by aaaand… talk with you, you know? I mean we haven’t really spoken since Hans, not that our break up was the only reason I wanted talked to you, I always wanna talk to you, but I realized today that I was sort of ignoring you the last few days. Not ignoring you on purpose though! I would never ignore you on purpose because you’re so amazing and I love talking to you! Wait, I just said that. Anyway yeah, you’re amazing, and I missed you, and you look very beautiful today. Not that you don't look beautiful every other day! I mean… I’m just gonna stop now.” Anna clamped her mouth shut after realizing she was caught in another one of her rambling fits. 

Elsa turned her head and Anna could have sworn she made the blonde blush, but her sister just turned back and chuckled, stating, “It’s okay Anna, come on in.” 

Elsa made room for Anna to walk past her, and the redhead made her way to the living room while her sister shut and locked the door.

The blonde followed the younger girl and made the mistake of looking her sister up and down before shaking her head and mentally slapping herself. 

_ Why the hell is she dressed like that? _

Elsa went to her fridge to grab two beers, handing a bottle to Anna before the two sat on the couch facing each other. 

“What did you want to talk about?”

Elsa noticed a slight hint of hesitation on the girls face before she took a swig of her beer. 

“Oh um, nothing, in particular, I just really wanted to see you. I’ve kinda been disconnected from everything lately and wanted to… I don't know, reconnect?” she chuckled awkwardly. 

Elsa smiled at her sister, placing a cool hand on her sister's forearm, “You know, it's okay to feel disconnected. You went through a really tough experience, it's understandable that you wanted to be left alone.” Tough experience isn’t exactly the phrase Elsa would use. When her baby sister called her in tears to tell her the news, it took everything out of Elsa not to find Hans and cut his dick off. 

No one in this world would hurt Anna and get away with it. Elsa promised herself she would hunt down any bastard that had the balls to hurt her sister. Elsa swore to protect Anna from anyone, even herself if need be. 

“Well, I didn't  _ want _ to be alone. It just happened. I had time to think about what I want. And I think I can get it.” Elsa blinked when she thought she saw a twinkle of something in Anna’s eyes but brushed it off her shoulder. 

“Well you know I'm always here for you Feisty.” the blonde said with a wink. 

“I know you are Elsie,” Anna said blushing, before interlocking their fingers. 

  
  
  
  


As the night went on a few more beers were downed, and the girls had lost track of time. 

While neither was nowhere near drunk, the liquid courage Anna was experiencing helped her cause tremendously. Her movements grew bolder with each touch, and her innuendos became more sultry as she flirted with her older sister. 

Elsa had no idea the meaning behind Anna’s actions nor her words, but fuckin hell if they didn’t spur something on inside of her. Her face was constantly flushed and her sentences became less coherent as she nervously dodged Anna's sexy remarks. 

The two found themselves sitting rather close on the couch, with Anna hand laying lightly on Elsa's thigh. The moment those soft fingers touch her shorts, Elsa felt herself twitch in places she knew she shouldn’t.

_ Conceal, don't feel. Conceal-don’t-you-fuckin feel Elsa, we’ve been over this countless times! _

Her mantra of old was not working all too well at the moment, and barely - just barely mind you - her shorts gave away her excitement. Reacting quickly, the blonde crossed her legs and scooted slightly away from the redhead, not knowing however that her clothed member already caught Anna’s eye.

Elsa started to ramble about something, trying her best to throw in a boring topic to distract from her predicament, but her sister was not deterred. The heat in Anna’s belly was growing to be too much to restrain any more, and Anna finally let go. 

“Elsa,” she whispered huskily. The tone of Anna’s voice sent a shiver down the blondes spine, causing her to talk even quicker, distracting herself from her tantalizing sister. 

Yet, Anna is done with the small talk. Delicately reaching for the blondes chin, she turns her head so blue eyes meet teal, and she whispers ever so slightly, 

“Stop talking.”

Leaning into her beloved sister, Anna placed her lips on Elsas in a soft kiss. 

And holy  _ fuck _ did it feel good. 

Elsa lost herself in Anna’s lips, closing her eyes and gingerly wrapped a hand around the redhead's neck. Anna moved her hand from the blondes chin and cupped Elsa’s cheek, bringing them closer to each other, thus deepening the kiss. 

Anna felt no sparks at this moment. Because there were none. 

Her whole body felt like a  _ wildfire  _ that no source of water on the entire planet could destroy. Her mind went wonderfully blank, the heat in her belly soared to temperatures unknown to this world, and she felt as if her heart could outrace Usain Bolt with how fast it was beating. She wanted this to go further, to experience every part of Elsa’s mouth, so she brushed her tongue against Elsa’s lower lip, asking- no. 

_ Begging _ for entrance!

Unfortunately, her tongue was enough for Elsa to snap open her eyes and cast her from her own reverie, breaking the kiss and leaning backward with a terrified look on her face. 

“A-Anna! W-what was that!?” she stuttered. The redhead looked her sister in the eyes and grinned stating plainly, “That was a kiss, Elsie.” Like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

Elsa’s heart was thumping against her ribs so hard she was sure Anna could hear it. She ran her fingers through blonde locks and said, “W-we can’t do that, w-we’re s-sisters!” her words betraying her heart. The blonde began to slide herself away from Anna, her body still planted on the couch. 

Anna just smirked, mischief and lust shining in her eyes as she began to crawl on all fours towards her retreating sister. 

“It sure doesn’t sound like you  _ want _ to stop Elsa.” the redhead seductively pointed out. 

“Anna, come on, you’ve had a few beers, you’re just drunk.” Elsa sputtered, trying to rationalize her sister’s behavior. 

“Oh, am I now?”

“Anna, please you don’t really want-” the blonde was cut off by the feeling of something blocking her lower back as she had run out of room on the couch to move back on. 

“Oh, but I do want this Elsa. I want it really…  _ really _ … bad.” Anna purred, her body now nearly hovering over Elsa’s body. The younger girl then straddled Elsa’s lap, her hand on the blonde's shoulders, as she lightly ground her self on something very hard. 

“And it looks like someone else wants this too,” Anna said winking as she reached down to trace a delicate finger over her sister's clothed member. 

Elsa squeaked at the sudden contact and slipped out from under Anna’s body, falling ass first on the floor with a soft thud. She quickly stood up, only to have Anna already standing an inch away from her, the little minx continuing her advances. 

“Anna, stop. You really don’t know what you’re talking about.” Elsa whined as she was yet again being backed up against a wall by the shorter girl. 

“Come on, stop kidding yourself Elsie,” Anna whispered, “We both know how badly you want me. I know you used to peek in on me changing all the time when we were younger.”

Elsa froze, wide-eyed at Anna’s words. She wanted to move, run from her little sister and hide, but she was frozen in place, as Anna had her hands on the blonde's hips, her knee pressed against the wall between her legs. 

“What? I’m not  _ that _ oblivious. And did you think I wouldn’t bat an eye all the times you brought home a new girlfriend, who looked strikingly like me? I mean every girl you’ve dated has red hair and my same build.” Anna started to feel herself growing warmer down south. Elsa opened her mouth to protest but no words came out. Elsa admittedly had a type, one she hoped no one would question, but obviously that plea went out the fucking window. 

“I could hear you, when you would masturbate to the thought of me,” Anna continued, “Through the wall, I would sit on my bed and do it myself as I heard you moan my name,” Anna began to rub her fingers along the shape of Elsa’s hidden flesh, making it twitch with each stroke, “as you stroked yourself. God, I always wanted to walk in there and finish you off but I was too afraid of mama and papa hearing us.”

Anna teasingly looked around the living room before gazing intently into Elsa’s eyes. 

“There are no parents in this house,” and with that, Anna quickly gripped Elsa’s cock through her shorts, making the blonde gasp in pleasure. 

Anna leaned in and nibbled on her sister’s ear lobe whispering, “Come on Elsie. Show me your dark side. Show your little sister just how  _ bad _ you can be.”

Elsa’s will power shattered and she couldn’t take it anymore. 

She reached her hands up to Anna’s shoulders and pushed her clear across the room to the other wall, only to pin her against it, furiously grabbing her hips and attacking her lips with all her might. Not wanting to waste another second, Elsa drove her tongue into Anna's mouth, who only moaned in delight at the sudden change of control. The redhead wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck pulling as close as humanly possible before she felt her sister's hands slide up her sides. 

Elsa’s slender fingers began to unbutton Anna’s blouse, one after the other, the process was taking too fucking long for Elsa’s liking. The blonde pulled her face away from her sister just long enough to grab the shirt, and literally rip it open, the remaining buttons falling to the ground along with the torn fabric. 

“I liked that shirt.” Anna teasingly huffed.

_ "I don't care, _ ” Elsa growled as she continued her assault on Anna’s lips. She reached around to unhook the redhead's bra, letting it fall to the ground. Elsa began to play with the perky breasts in front of her, relishing in their soft feel. The blonde spent many nights dreaming about her sister's tits, and she was not about to let them go unattended. 

Releasing Anna's mouth yet again, she lowered her kisses down her neck, and between those lightly freckled beauties. She kissed and licked them, until popping one of Anna’s nipples into her mouth and sucking on it. Anna moaned so loud her whole body was vibrating as the blondes teeth grazed the rock-solid nub. 

As she played with her sister's breasts, Elsa’s hand began to wander the redhead's body, eventually coming to the waistband of her skirt. Her hands were almost shaking in anticipation of finally getting to cup her sister's well-rounded ass as she slipped them underneath the fabric, only to pause all movements.

“Are you not wearing any panties?” the older girl asked, releasing Anna’s tit. 

Anna was so caught up in the pleasure of her sister's mouth she barely heard what was asked. She shook her head no, eyes pleading with Elsa not to stop. The blonde smiled wickedly. 

“Such a  _ naughty _ girl.”

Instead of going back to Anna’s breasts, Elsa lowered herself to her knees, pulling Anna’s skirt down to the floor, before roughly spreading her legs apart. 

The blonde nearly keeled over when she saw her sister's core. It was absolutely soaked, her thighs glistening from the pouring juices.

_ She even shaved. Fuck this girl will be the death of me. _

Anna was whining, her body aching for release as she whispered, “Elsa.. please!”

Elsa contemplated whether or not she wanted to tease Anna, but her desire to taste her own sister overtook her thoughts. 

Elsa dove tongue first into her sister's folds, lapping at the girl's juices as if she hadn’t drunk anything in days. 

“Oh fuck Elsa!” Anna cried. Her finger instantly gripped the blonde hair beneath her, trying to get Elsa to go deeper. 

Elsa’s tongue aggressively fucked her sister’s pussy, her speed increasing with every gasp and cry Anna gave out. One of her hands gripped Anna’s beautiful ass, while Elsa reluctantly pulled out her tongue, replacing it with two fingers. 

The sudden fullness Anna experienced nearly sent her tumbling over the edge as the blonde began to fuck her with her fingers, her mouth wrapping around Anna’s clit, sending endless waves of pleasure through the redhead. 

“F-fuck Elsa!” was all Anna seemed to say. Elsa moaned at the sounds her sister was making. She was making them for her. The juices spilling from her little sister’s pussy was all for her. 

The mere thought of it made Elsa moan hard, sending vibrations from her mouth to Anna’s clit, sending one last bolt of electricity through the redhead, giving her one hell of an orgasm. 

Her walls clenched around Elsa’s fingers, her upper body was convulsing, and her breathing was rapid as she cried out, surely waking up the next-door neighbors. 

Elsa slowly brought her movements to a halt, not wanting to make Anna oversensitive. 

She wasn’t done with her just yet. 

Anna had taken several seconds to come down from her high as Elsa released her pussy, standing up to meet her sister's eyes. Anna, still busy catching her breath smiled and leaned in to kiss her lover, but Elsa took one hand and pinned her against the wall. 

The younger girl was about to question her actions when Elsa raised her fingers, that had only seconds ago had been inside the red. 

“Clean,” she commanded. 

Anna face flushed at the order, never once had she heard Elsa’s voice sound so dominant. The younger girls' plan tonight was to be the one to take the lead, but hearing her sister's voice like that, made her all too willing to submit to Elsa. 

Anna took her sister's fingers in her mouth and sucked them, bobbing her head back and forth, never losing eye contact. Elsa’s stern look almost broke as she felt Anna’s tongue swirl around the digits. Biting back a moan Elsa retracted her hand, pulling her shirt over her head to reveal her naked breasts. 

“God Anna, the things you do to me.” 

Anna had no time to marvel at the luscious milky-white orbs in front of her as she felt her sister's hands on the back of her thighs, lifting her up off the ground. Anna squealed, wrapping her arms around Elsa’s neck and hooking her feet around her waist. 

The older girl kissed the younger passionately, their saliva mixing as she carried her to the bedroom. Never breaking the kiss, she kicked the door open before she literally threw her sister onto the king-sized bed. 

Anna propped herself on her elbows, ready to spread her legs wide for her dear sister, but Elsa only shook her head and said, “Get on your hands and knees. _Now._”

Anna shivered at the command, feeling herself grow hornier than before. She obeyed the older girl, positioning her body on the center of the mattress, her knees shaking in sheer want. 

Elsa tugged off her shorts, along with her boxers,  _ finally  _ releasing her throbbing member. Anna could see the size of the beast through the corner of her eye and she nearly moaned at the sight. 

The blonde crawled onto the bed, positioning herself right behind the redhead. 

God, how much she wanted to just take her then and now. 

“Just look how wet you are for me, baby.” She groaned, her hands rediscovering every curve Anna’s body had to offer. 

“If only I knew how much you really wanted me. I would have had you in this position years ago,” she whispered in her sister's ear. 

Anna whined and pushed her ass against Elsa steel-like member, only for the blonde to move her back into position, and slap Anna’s ass. Anna bucked at the sudden hit, finding herself increasingly turned on. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Dear sister you started this. You got me to admit how badly I wanted you, and now I’m gonna show you. I am going to fuck you like the little slut you are, but good sluts know when to wait.”

Anna clenched her body at her sister's words, her core was screaming to be filled. 

“I wanna hear my good slut beg for it.” Anna’s eyes widened at the command. Holy fuck her sister was making her beg! 

When the silence lasted too long, Elsa’s hand landed yet again on Anna’s ass, making the younger girl hiss in both pain and pleasure. 

“Beg. Or I’ll just finish this by myself.” Elsa's words sounded absolute but she couldn’t dare turn away the opportunity to be inside of Anna. 

“P-please Elsa, please fuck me! Please big sister, fuck me now!”

_ Good girl  _

Wasting no more time, Elsa thrust her aching cock inside the younger girl, earning moans from both of them. Anna was clenching the sheets beneath her, relishing in the feeling of her sister's cock buried inside of her. The pleasure overtook the pain, but it was still there. She had never once experienced something so large before. 

“F-fuck Anna.” Elsa gasped, her icy facade slipping away. She wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever, but she knew she had to finish what was started. 

Elsa began to slowly pull out of her sweet sister, missing the contact on every inch that left her dripping pussy. Pushing back in, she went slower than the first time, making sure not to hurt Anna, for her pussy was so deliciously tight. 

Elsa’s thrusting began to pick up the pace, slowly but surely, making the girl beneath her cry out in pleasure. 

“Fuck Elsa! Faster!”

The blonde obliged her sister's request, increasing the speed of her thrusts. Her hands gripped the redhead's waist, scratching lightly into freckled skin. 

“God Anna you’re so fucking tight. You’ve never had a cock as big as your sisters have you, baby?”

The younger girl was too busy floating in ecstasy to answer her sister, earning her another spank, making Anna whine even more. 

“I  _ said, _” Elsa started sternly, “Have you ever had a cock as big as mine Anna?” 

Anna was all too quick to answer her this time, “Fuck, no Elsa! No one is bigger than you! H-holy shit Elsa, no one at all!”

This revelation almost made Elsa blow her load right then and there, but she wanted to make sure her beloved came too. 

“God Anna you have no idea how much I’ve wanted this to happen. Every girl I’ve been with, I could only imagine you when I’d kiss them, lick then,  _ fuck them. _ I wanted so badly to fill them up, and pretend it was you taking my seed, but I swore I’d never fill anyone but you.” Elsa admitted, her whole body flushing as she revealed one of her biggest secrets. The rutting she was giving her sister now was at a brutal rate, it was nearly impossible to go any faster or harder. 

“E-E-Elsa s-stop please!” 

Those words were like thorns in Elsa's heart. She instantly pulled out of her sister, fear overcoming her body at the many reasons her sister would want her to stop. She sat on her knees, eyes filled with horror as Anna slowly turned around. 

_ She must have realized what we’re doing is wrong. Fuck Elsa why did you have to open your fucking mouth. _

“Anna I-” she was cut off by Anna shaking her head quickly. 

“I want to look in your eyes when you cum inside of me.” she panted, chest heaving as she lays down on her back, spreading herself wide for her sister. Elsa hesitated for a second, nearly having a heart attack at her sister's words. 

After only a moment's pause, Elsa dove to her sister, capturing her lips within her own, as she thrust her cock back into the redhead, making the girl moan louder than ever before, hitting her g-spot over and over and over again. 

Elsa was thrusting so hard she ended up pushing Anna up the bed, and her head was almost hitting the headboard. The younger girl wrapped her legs around Elsa’s waist, her fingernails digging into those toned back muscles. 

The sounds of Elsa’s cock ramming Anna’s core was almost as loud as their moans of pleasure. Every slap earned a new noise from the redhead's mouth, her body started to clench and ready itself for the biggest orgasm of her life. 

“A-Anna I'm so close.” Elsa moaned her eyes shut tightly as she buried her head into the crook of her sister’s neck. 

“M-me too baby.” Anna cried, only one thing was not right. 

“Elsa, I told you to look at me when you cum,” Anna growled. 

Elsa’s eyes snapped open looking up into those wonderfully dilated pupils. There was so much love and lust mixed into Anna’s eyes, the blonde could barely hold herself back anymore. 

Not once did she break eye contact, Anna felt her walls clench one more time, her pussy tightening so hard around Elsa’s cock that the blonde immediately erupted her seed deep inside her sister. Both girls were seeing stars, the pleasure was almost too much as they convulsed into each other, as the blonde continued to empty herself into the redhead. 

As the high came to an end, Anna released her hold on Elsa, and the older girl collapsed next to her little sister. 

They stayed looking at each other for quite some time, panting and smiling at their recent activities. Elsa was the first to move. She laid on her side and propped her head on her hand and began to lightly trace her fingers up and down Anna’s chest. 

“So… that just happened.” 

Anna rolled her eyes and the girls giggled at the remark. 

“It did,” she said simply, smiling at the angel in front of her. 

“Anna, I know this is… probably bad timing, considering I should have asked this before we…” Elsa’s voice trailed off, trying to find the correct phrasing. 

“Had sex? Made love? Did the deed? Fucked like there was no tomorrow?” Anna teased.

Elsa blushed, and chuckled, “Yeah, that. But anyway… Anna? Will you go out with me and do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”

Anna beamed at the question and leaned up and over to bring her sister into a soft, yet loving kiss. “Of course silly, I’d love nothing more than to be your girlfriend.”

Elsa smiled, gazing into her sister's eyes. 

“I love you Feisty.”

“I love you too Elsie.”

Leaning in for another kiss, Anna stopped themselves noticing a certain something coming back to life. 

“I see someone is ready for another round,” Anna smirked. 

“Can you blame me?” Elsa laughed edging closer to the redhead. 

“Not at all. How about we kill two birds with one stone and clean up in the shower?” Anna whispered into her lover’s ear.

“You read my mind perfectly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo whatcha think? I never intended the beginning of the story to take so long, and wanted to jump quickly into the Elsanna part, but I got caught up in writing and just forgot to trim it down. Oh well, I'll get better next time. I'm thinking of doing a followup chapter if it gets enough positice feedback, but it'll be more smut centered lol. Go easy onme in the comments, I haven't written in eons! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so blown away at the support for not only this story, but the others as well. Over 4k hits, 120+ kudos for I Want You, it's so much more than I ever expected. I told y'all if this got enough positive feedback, I would put in another chapter and here it is! I'm sorry it took a while, I'm really bad at managing what stories to work on first x). I also fixed the bad line spacing in the last chapter, and updated it! I hope you enjoy this, and again thank you all!
> 
> (WARNING: They have a kid, so if you don't like it, I advise not reading ahead.)

**Prologue - Three weeks later**

Elsa was surprised to find Anna’s car parked in the driveway when she got home from work. She expected the younger woman to not be home for at least another hour. She walked to the front door, shivering at the brisk winter air. Retreating into her warm home, she noticed only the kitchen light was on, leaving the rest of her abode dim and bleak. 

“Anna?” she called, “Anna, are you home baby?” 

“In the kitchen,” a small voice responded. Elsa slipped off her shoes and turned on the lights she passed on her way to the kitchen. Turning the corner she saw her beloved sister leaning against the counter, boxes of her belongings laid out behind her. Elsa asked Anna to move in with her shortly after their first date, knowing the two would much rather prefer that than living separately. That and Anna had too many bad memories of a certain ass-hat when she went back to her apartment. Not that she spent many nights there for the last two weeks anyway.

The blonde smiled sweetly at the redhead, planting a quick kiss on her cheek before walking to the fridge. “Want a beer?”

“No, that’s fine, thank you though.” Elsa cocked an eyebrow, detecting a hint of fear in her sister’s voice. Elsa turned to notice Anna’s face was surprisingly pale, almost replicating Elsa’s own fair skin tone. The blonde set her drink down for a moment and took a step towards her girlfriend. 

“Anna, is something wrong?”

The klutzy girl before her blinked and directed her eyes to the floor. She found a piece of twine at the bottom of her sweater and started twirling it around her finger. Elsa watched Anna’s hands shake as she nervously picked at her top.

“Anna, what happened? You’re starting to worry me.” Elsa planted her body in front of Anna, who still ducked her head so she wouldn’t meet her older sister’s gaze, gently grabbing Anna’s quaking hands in her own.

“E-Elsa I have something to tell you, and p-please don’t be mad at me,” the redhead whispered. 

Okay, now Elsa was starting to panic. “Anna, I promise I won’t be mad, just tell me, please?” Anna finally looked up at her lover, her eyes glassy as she whispered something that shook Elsa to the bone.

“I’m pregnant.”

Elsa froze, her eyes widening to the size of saucers. She felt her heart stop altogether. The love of her life was pregnant, with her child. This certainly wasn’t news she was expecting tonight. 

“I’m… we… we’re gonna have a baby?” Elsa’s barely audible question was almost uninterpretable for Anna, who slowly nodded her head, confused as to how her lover was actually taking this earth-shattering revelation. Anna was sure Elsa would be upset, telling her that they couldn’t be parents, that this was completely unexpected and unplanned and shouldn’t have happened. But that wasn’t the case. 

Elsa was now crying. She was crying with  _ joy.  _

In a swift motion, the blonde captured Anna’s lips in a loving kiss, her chilly hands cupping those warm and freckled cheeks. The redhead squeaked in surprise but nevertheless welcomed the embrace, tears of relief flooding her eyelids. Elsa released her sister’s lips and began kissing all of those droplets away, coating the redhead’s face in the gentlest kisses ever. 

“I love you,” Elsa whispered, “I love you so much.”

“So, you aren’t upset with me?” Anna asked. Her big sister only laughed and shook her head. “Anna,  _ I _ got  _ you  _ pregnant. If anything I should apologize to you.”

Anna shook her head and hugged the older girl mumbling, “Don’t be sorry. I… I really am happy. I think this is probably the greatest thing to ever happen to me; having a kid with the love of my life.”

Elsa squeezed her arms around Anna and rubbed soothing circles on her back. “We can do this. We’ll be amazing parents. I know it.”

* * *

**2 years later **

Elsa shut the door behind her as she walked into her home, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Work had not been kind to her today, and all she wanted to do was relax with her family. She took a moment to compose herself, not wanting to bring her bad mood home for her loved ones to see. 

Elsa didn’t bother calling to Anna, knowing she was probably in the kitchen due to the smell of chocolate wafting in the air. The blonde hummed to herself, happy to finally see her beloved after a long day, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she turned to the corner. 

A certain redhead was wearing a large, baggy shirt over her torso, with what seemed to be only her panties underneath. She was reaching high above her head to put a bowl back on the top shelf of one of the cupboards, leaving Elsa a full view of her wonderful ass. 

Elsa cleared her throat, not just to get Anna’s attention, but because her mouth had suddenly run very dry. The redhead finished putting the bowl away and turned around, grinning. 

“Hey sweety, glad to see you home already.” The redhead padded over and sensually kissed the blonde’s lips, giving her lower one a quick nibble. 

“I see you’ve been busy,” Elsa responded. She looked around the kitchen to see a stack of freshly made cookies on a plate, double chocolate-chip- Anna’s favorite. “Where is Emily?” The blonde noticed that Anna didn’t have a baby monitor with her, prompting the question of where their daughter was. Anna stepped away from Elsa, pouting in her usual fashion. 

“She’s staying with Rapunzel tonight.”

“Why?”

“You don’t remember what today is do you?” She folded her arms, her hands resting on her biceps, showing off the wedding ring Elsa bought for her many months ago. The blonde only stared at her confused, not entirely knowing what she meant. 

“I mean it’s Friday,” she guessed. Anna rolled her eyes and exhaled. 

“It’s our anniversary Elsa.” The blonde furrowed her eyebrows, puzzled at her wife’s statement. 

“Anna our anniversary is in June, not December-”

“No you goof, I meant the first time we… you know,” Anna interrupted, angling her eyes at Elsa’s crotch. That’s when it hit Elsa; Anna was adamant about remembering the first night they spent together as lovers, as it led to the wonderful life they share together now. 

Elsa smacked her forehead in embarrassment, “Oh shit, I’m sorry, baby thought that was next week.” Anna huffed and teasingly acted like she was upset. 

“It’s okay, I guess I can forgive you, if…” Anna grinned and got very close to her wife, hands lightly rubbing Elsa’s arms. 

The blonde gulped. “If?” The twinkle in Anna’s eye sent shivers down Elsa’s spine. She knew all too well what that look meant, and it made her quiver in excitement. 

Anna smirked and took one of Elsa’s hands in her own, and led her towards the stairs, guiding them to their bedroom. They barely made it two steps in the room before Anna slammed the door shut and attacked Elsa’s lips with her own in a bruising and sloppy kiss. Anna began to undo the buttons of Elsa’s blouse, much more carefully then the blonde would. Anna had to get rid of many shirts due to Elsa tearing them apart.

Elsa lowered her hands down the base of Anna’s shirt, ready to tear it off of her when she felt a hard smack on her wrist. 

“Ow!” she yelled, recoiling her stinging hand. 

“Ah ah ah, _ no _ touching,” the redhead growled. Anna finished undoing Elsa’s buttons, tossing the fabric to the side before looking that marvelous torso up and down. She smiled wickedly at the blonde, ideas swimming in her head about how she was going to play with her lover. Anna leaned in to nibble on Elsa’s ear lobe, a low growl rumbling in her throat as she commanded in a husky tone, “Sit on the bed.”

Elsa felt her knees shake, and her cock begin to harden against her pants. It was established only a few days into their relationship that when it came to sex, Elsa was the dominant one. Although, the sisters agreed that Anna would get to switch with Elsa every once and a while when she felt the need, and tonight, that need was a powerful one.

She did as she was told and sat at the edge of the bed, obedient as they come, readying herself for whatever else her love wished. Anna sauntered over to the blonde, getting on her knees in between Elsa’s legs. She ran her hand up and down those firm limbs, squeezing the blonde’s muscles as she did. Elsa shuddered each time Anna’s hands neared her clothed member, only for Anna’s hand to retreat. 

Anna brought her face so close to Elsa’s crotch, giving the flesh a quick nip of her pearly white teeth. Elsa yipped and flinched at the contact, she could feel her cock hardening more and more, threatening to break through her pants to be free. 

Anna chuckled and began to undo her sister’s pants, taking her time as she relished in the sound of Elsa’s heavy breathing. The blonde raised her hips, hoping to make it easier for Anna as she slowly began to pull the pants down her legs. Anna grinned once she finished, she could see Elsa’s cock twitching behind her boxers, and she could tell just how badly Elsa was wanting her to touch it. 

“Do you want me to help you out with that?” she questioned innocently. Elsa bit her lip and nodded her head. Anna began to move her hand towards Elsa’s cock, only divert its route to snake around Elsa’s back, unclasping her bra, and shimmying it off Elsa’s body. The blonde groaned at this, expecting that maybe Anna would be kind to her and offer some much-needed relief. 

“Get on the end.” Elsa nearly questioned Anna’s motives, but the redhead’s commanding voice kept her from saying a word. Instead, she obeyed, and sat at the end of the bed, facing the headboard as Anna crawled up and planted herself up against the oak.

Ann grinned and made herself comfortable against their pillows, and gave Elsa another order. “Take off your boxers.”

Elsa complied and sat on her rear, sliding off the final garments that hid her cock. She threw them on the ground and sat on her knees, her hand moving to grip herself before Anna stopped her. 

"Don't touch yourself, not until I tell you.” Elsa stifled a whine, her member hardening like steel at Anna’s cold tone. 

The redhead sat up and playfully gripped her shirt, raising it up her torso, so achingly slow. Elsa had to hold on to the sheets once Anna’s perky breasts came into view. Anna’s tits had grown quite a bit since she was pregnant with Emily, nearly rivaling Elsa’s own milky-white orbs. All she wanted to do was take those mounds in her mouth and play with them for hours, but she knew that if she made a move towards Anna, she would surely regret it later on. 

Anna finally removed the shirt, laying back down, snuggling in her pillows, with her knees bent, and legs spread, giving Elsa full view of her wet panties. The blonde started to salivate at the sight, knowing full-well of what was behind that soaking piece of fabric. 

“I bet you can’t wait for me to take these off can you?” Anna questioned seductively. Elsa could only nod her head, eyes too focused at looking in between Anna’s legs. “Geez Elsie, I didn’t expect you to start drooling.” Elsa finally looked up to her sister, moving her hand to her chin, embarrassed to feel a trail of saliva falling from the corner of her mouth.

“You have no idea what it does to me to know how badly you want to see me naked.” Anna moaned. She took her thumbs and looped them around the strap of her underwear, and began to slide them off her freckled legs. It was moments like this where Anna was the most powerful. Any day, she could be the clumsiest woman on the planet; but here, in their bedroom, she was graceful, slow, and so fucking sexy. 

The redhead brought them down to her ankles, kicking them off towards Elsa, to which they flew over the blonde’s shoulder. Elsa’s jaw nearly dropped at the sight of her sister’s slick entrance. Elsa had seen it oh-so-many times before, but each time felt like the first, and Elsa was dying to bury her face between Anna’s legs. 

The redhead spread her slender legs wide and licked her lips. “Do you wanna taste me, baby?” Elsa nodded like a drunk fool and began to crawl on her hands and knees towards the object of her desire, only for Anna to stop her by pressing her foot against the blonde’s shoulder. 

“I asked if you wanted a taste, I didn’t say you  _ could _ ,” Anna growled playfully. Elsa’s face resembled a kicked puppy, defeated and glum- _ hunger  _ burning in her eyes. She lowered her upper body, biting her thumb as Anna began to slither her hand down towards her pussy. The redhead’s hand went straight for her clit, rubbing it with tiny and slow circular motions. The moan escaping her lips made Elsa nearly cum on the spot. Anna’s teal eyes were half-lidded as she pleasured herself, right in front of her sister. 

Anna stopped rubbing her clit and began to sink two of her fingers inside of herself, making Elsa jealous of those digits. The redhead grinned at Elsa’s pleading eyes and teased, “You wish it was your fingers don’t you baby? Or maybe your tongue? Your cock?” Elsa clenched her mouth shut, her cock throbbing at Anna’s teasing, her eyes never leaving the sight of Anna slowly penetrating her fingers in and out of her wet pussy. 

“God Elsa, you’ve almost ruined masturbating for me,” Anna muttered, “My hands are nothing compared to that big cock of yours.” Elsa gripped the bedsheets and nearly tore a hole in them, whining as her need to be inside her sister was growing at an alarming rate. Anna continued to moan as she pleasured herself, slowly closing and opening her eyes with each drawn-out insertion. 

“I bet it’s taking a lot out of you not to just take me right now, isn’t it? Fuck Elsie, it makes me so wet knowing how much you wanna  _ fuck _ your little sister.” Elsa could hardly breathe now, her mind was drunk from arousal, she was starting to get dizzy just by looking at Anna’s glistening entrance. 

The redhead grinned and stopped pleasuring herself, she leaned forward and offered her slick digits to Elsa. “You can clean them now.” This was sort of a tradition for the two now, both having a desire to clean the other’s fingers from Anna’s juices. 

The blonde instantly grasped Anna’s fingers with her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around them, the taste of her sister’s juices making her purr in delight. Anna gasped at the wonderful feeling her sister’s tongue offered her, the warm muscle ensuring no drop would be wasted. 

“Stop,” the redhead ordered. Elsa immediately, albeit reluctantly, released the hold on Anna’s finger. “ _ Good _ girl,” Anna praised, and Elsa felt a bit of pride in her chest at her sister’s words. 

“Get on your back Elsie,” she hummed. Elsa nearly threw herself into a resting position, surely knowing what was to happen next. As excited as she was, apart of Elsa felt vulnerable laying completely bare before the smirking little minx in front of her. 

Her erection was standing at full attention as the redhead began to crawl up Elsa’s body, leaving a trail of chaste kisses on her warm skin. Anna all but completely ignored the blondes member, chuckling as she knew her teasing was surely setting her lover on edge. 

Anna paused her affectionate pecks when she reached Elsa’s toned abdomen. Anna flattened out her tongue and ran it all the way up Elsa’s torso, to the valley between her breasts. Elsa’s arousal spiked at this, and her hips jerked slightly, her cock pressing out against Anna’s sweaty skin. The contact of the freckled skin on her member made Elsa mewl impatiently, her twitching was driving her crazy and she could barely contain herself from taking over the whole situation. 

Her wife, however, wasn’t planning on giving up so easily. Anna pushed Elsa’s hips flat on the bed and straddled her belly, Elsa’s cock just out of reach from making contact with Anna’s ass. The redhead grinned and gripped both of the blondes tits, massaging them, gently flicking those hardened nubs at the center with her thumbs. Elsa let out a quivering breath as jolts of pleasure shot through her body. Anna began to gently nibble on Elsa’s clavicle, making her way up to the blonde’s neck. 

Elsa moaned and tilted her head, letting Anna have more access to her flesh. The redhead continued to play with her lover’s breasts as she found Elsa’s most sensitive spot; her pulse point. She sucked on it, causing Elsa to buck and squirm underneath her body. The older girl brought her hands up to run them through Anna’s copper locks, only to receive a low, menacing growl from the younger girl, and a solid bite to her neck. 

Elsa flinched as Anna’s teeth quickly clamped down on her, and she felt her hands being gripped and torn away from her lover’s hair. Anna released her teeth from Elsa and looked down at the blonde, nostrils flaring, eyes narrowed, filled with lust and dominance as she husked,_ “_ _ No _ touching.” The redhead, in all her surprising strength, pinned Elsa’s hands above her head, surely leaving bruises on her wrists. 

“If you touch without my permission, we’re done for the night. Got it,  _ slut ?” _

Elsa shuddered at her sister’s harsh words but nodded to show she understood. Anna’s demeanor changed, back into a mistress who wanted to play with her toy. "Good  girl.” 

Anna released her hold on Elsa’s wrists, caressing her arms as she kissed the blondes jawline. Elsa began to relax at her sister’s benevolent touch, a small whimper escaping her lips as Anna nibbled on her ear. The blonde felt the redhead begin to move her hips lower from her belly, leaving a trail of wetness on Elsa’s abdomen. The older girl bucked when Anna positioned Elsa’s cock right between her ass cheeks, and rolled her hips against it. 

“I can feel you pulsing so hard Elsie,” Anna whispered to her lover. The redhead gave the shell of Elsa’s ear a swift lick before sitting straight up, looking down at the hungry woman beneath her. “God, how good it would feel to just ride you, for hours-on-end,” Anna teased, moving her ass up and down Elsa’s length. The blonde was gripping the pillow above her head, arms tense at how hard she was restraining herself from touching the woman she worshipped. 

“What do you want me to do to you, Elsie?”

Elsa nimbly shook her head, yet again too dizzy from lust to utter a single word. Anna frowned at this, and reached around her own body, gripping Elsa’s cock firmly. 

“Answer me a _slut."_ Sweat beaded down Elsa’s forehead as she merely breathed, “Please..” Anna chuckled and gave the meat in her hand a slow stroke.

“Please what, slut?”

_"Anna_…” Elsa groaned.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you want Elsie dear, you’re gonna have to tell me,” Anna said with a smirk. 

“Anna, f-fuck me, please!” Elsa finally called out. 

“Good girl.” Anna raised her hips, positioning herself over Elsa’s tip, before sinking herself completely on the blondes full length. Elsa arched her back as she finally made contact with Anna’s velvety walls, gasping and mewling in pure ecstasy. 

“Ohhh, fuck Elsie,” Anna moaned. The redhead began to move up Elsa’s length slowly, just so there was barely anything left in her, so she could slam herself back down, creating a hard slap.

“Fuck!” Elsa howled. Anna repeated this action a few more times, earning the same response from her wife with each thrust of her hips. The blonde blindly went to reach for Anna’s thighs, but her plan was quickly thwarted by the redhead yet again. 

Anna roughly placed Elsa’s hands back above her head, still bouncing herself on Elsa’s cock and she panted, “Not yet, almost.” The blonde groaned as Anna began to pick up the pace, sliding along Elsa’s meat with ease. 

They’ve had sex  _ so  _ many times, way too many to count, but Elsa still couldn’t believe just how amazing it felt to be inside of her sister. Her warm cunt was like a drug to Elsa, something she could never get enough of, nor would she ever grow tired of it. 

Elsa’s lust for her sister was only outmatched by the raw love she had for Anna. No matter how rough they were to each other in bed, no matter the harsh words that escaped their lips or stinging marks left on their skin, behind it all was a pure love very few others in this world have experienced. And she knows Anna feels the same exact way. 

That’s why when Anna gripped Elsa’s breasts harshly, nails nearly digging into the skin, the blonde felt nothing but love, and pleasure obviously, but a lot of love no doubt. Elsa could tell by Anna’s face and moans, that the redhead was making her hit the sweet spot.

“E-E-Elsie,” Anna began to squeeze her eyes shut, her body locking in position as the first orgasm of the evening hit her like a truck. Anna couldn’t believe just how worked up she got herself, believing it would surely be Elsa who would cum first, yet it was Anna who’s juices were gushing out of her stuffed lips.

Elsa stayed still, her cock strained by the tightening walls of her beloved. Anna leaned heavily on her arms which were still positioned on the blonde’s chest, shaking and heaving. She opened her eyes, which seemed still full of energy and desire, smiling. 

“You can touch me now baby.”

Elsa’s eyes bolted open, and she quickly leaned up, grabbing Anna by the thighs, and flipping them over so Elsa was now on top. Elsa was about to take full advantage of her new freedoms, but she took a moment to kiss Anna passionately, her tongue slipping into her sister’s mouth. The blonde poured so much love into the kiss, wanting to show Anna just how much she appreciated her. 

“I love you, so fucking much,” Elsa exhaled as she released Anna’s mouth. Anna grinned and waggled her eyebrows, “I love you too, now fuck me like there’s no tomorrow.”

With no restraint at all, Elsa rammed herself deeply inside Anna, the hard impact making the younger girl whine. Elsa pulled herself partly out, thrusting with an even greater force than before. The blonde began to let herself go and pound the redhead at a relenting pace, the headboard clanking against the wall with each thrust Elsa gave. 

Anna spread her legs as wide as humanly possible, hooking her ankles around Elsa’s waist, her nails scratching up Elsa’s sweaty back. The blonde grunted, burying her face in the crook of Anna’s neck, her cock acting as a jackhammer, brutally clobbering the redhead’s cunt. Anna’s vision was growing hazy, Elsa’s prick pummeling her g-spot repeatedly was sending her soaring across the clouds. 

“F-fuck Elsa, I-I-  _ Fuck _ !”

“Anna, I-I’m gonna… A-Anna!” Elsa strained. 

“C-Cum in me E-Elsie, give me another baby!” 

And with that, Elsa fucking lost it. All the teasing and waiting brought her to this moment; her cock shooting its molten cum deep within her sister. Anna once again bit into Elsa’s shoulder, breaking the skin as her body quaked from the earth-shattering orgasm the blonde gave her. Mid-way through, she released her hold on the milky white skin and screamed out in utter rapture as her wife continued to fill her up with her seed.

Elsa was shivering, her breath coming out in raspy, small exhales. She ceased her thrusting and just laid still, waiting until her balls ran empty. 

Anna was the first to come down from her high, Elsa following soon after. The blonde went limp on the redhead, who wrapped her arms around the panting woman, burying her face in platinum locks, inhaling the minty scent of her lover. They remained this way for a few minutes, minutes that felt like hours, however. 

Elsa lifted her head, look up into Anna’s teal eyes. Her sister smiled down at her and kissed the tip of her nose before asking, “How are you feeling?”

“Amazing.”

“Me too,” Anna giggled. “I hope you’re not too tired, it’s still early, and still our anniversary.” Elsa chuckled and shook her head, thanking the universe she was able to keep up with her sister’s avid appetite. She slid out of her sister, both sitting on the edge of the bed, now damp from their festivities. 

“Too tired for you? Never, but I think we should maybe get something to eat before we go at it again, it’s still pretty early.”

“That sounds like a plan especially since after tonight,” Anna stopped, gently grabbing Elsa’s hand and placing it on her belly, “I may be eating for two again.” The blonde melted and kissed her wife, joy flooding her system.

“I love you.”

“And I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo whatcha think? Originally I was gonna continue with Elsa being the more dominant figure, but I wanted to switch it up a bit, and let Anna have her fun! Thank you all for your support, it means the world to me! I have so many ideas swimming in my head, I can't wait to upload new stories to you all in the future! Please feel free to comment your thoughts on this chapter, leave a like, and bookmark for the finale of I Want You! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome. Seriously, you rock. 200+ kudos, and 8500 hits. I- I seriously can't believe it. Thank you so much for your continued support for this story. I love every single one of the other writings I've done, but this one will always be special to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I did something I'm not sure had been attempted before, so it may backfire, but fuck it, gotta take risks in life. Hope you enjoy!

“Please please please please?”

Elsa gave a pointed look at the redhead standing in front of her. For the last hour, she had been begging Elsa to let her attend a party, and the blonde was not exactly thrilled. 

It’s not the redhead you’re thinking of. 

The copper-haired girl Elsa listened to was Alison, or Ally for short. Her youngest daughter. 

Standing next to her was Elsa’s first-born, Emily. Seeing them next to each other like this was sort of a mind-fuck for Elsa. You see, her children bore a striking resemblance to their parents, it was kind of freaky. Most of Elsa and Anna’s friends would  _ always _ say how much their girls looked like them, physically and personality-wise. They weren’t identical clones, no, but the similarities were uncanny, to say the least. 

Emily was now 18 years old, with fair skin and platinum-blonde hair like Elsa’s. Her eyes, however, were teal like Anna’s, adorable and bright. She also shared Anna’s freckles, albeit not as many. She wore her hair in a signature ponytail, cascading down her back since she’s only cut it once or twice in her life. She was a calm and collective girl, just like Elsa. 

Ally was the more rambunctious one. Aged 17 years, the girl stood just two inches shorter than her big sister. She looks more like Anna than Elsa. With copper hair, tied in a messy bun, tanned skin, and the same build Anna had when she was younger. The exception was her deep blue eyes and unmarked skin. She was certainly a handful, always bouncing around the house, and coming up with new adventures she and her sister could enact. The two younger girls were attached at the hip most of their lives, thick as thieves, just like Elsa and Anna. 

Well, minus the romance. Elsa and Anna kept their relation to each other a secret, only known to themselves, and a few accepting friends. Elsa did have a bit of anxiety about her children being born different, like her or otherwise, but that never came to pass.

Emily and Ally were two perfectly healthy, bright, young girls who were raised well by their mothers. Elsa also worried about what to be called, dad or mom? Anna suggested she would be mama, and Elsa would be mom, to avoid confusion. 

Speaking of Mama, Anna was sitting on the couch right now, reading her book, glasses on her face, as she chuckled at Ally’s begging. 

“Sweety, I don’t want you going to that party, I know exactly what happens at those things,” Elsa said sternly. Ally just rolled her eyes and threw her hands in exasperation. 

“But mom, you let Emily go before she was 18! Why can’t I go with her?” the youngest girl looked to her big sister, clearly asking for help. 

Emily looked at the shorter girl and back to Elsa. “Mom, I’ll keep an eye on her I swear. We’re not going to do anything like that, not while I’m around.” Ally huffed and crossed her arms, that was not exactly what she had in mind. 

Elsa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked to her wife across the room who returned the look and smirked. “What do you think about this honey?” Elsa asked. Anna looked to her children and took her glasses off, rubbing her chin, pretending to be in deep thought. Emily giggled at Anna’s teasing, while Ally just frowned with impatience. 

“I think that Ally can go- but,” she added before the young girl could get too excited, “you are not allowed to drink, smoke, or anything else while you are there. That goes for both of you.” Anna added pointing her gaze at Emily. Emily nodded and elbowed her sister to do the same. Ally groaned and mumbled that she promised to follow her mother’s wishes. 

“Good, and you have to be back in this house by ten o’clock. A minute late, and you’re both grounded.” Emily looked less enthused by this but agreed nonetheless. Anna smiled sweetly at them and shot a victorious look to her wife. 

Elsa scoffed and smiled back adding, “What do you say to Mama?” 

Emily was the first to walk over and kiss the top of Anna’s head, giving her a warm hug as she did. “Thank you Mama, I’ll keep a close eye on Ally.”

“I know you will, sweetheart,” Anna replied kissing her oldest’s cheek. Emily stepped away and Ally walked slowly to her mother. Anna rolled her eyes and opened her arms wide, snatching the youngest girl in her arms, and planted teasing kisses all over her face. 

“Mama! Stop! That tickles!” Ally tried to pout but ended up giggling instead. 

“Not until you say thank you,” Anna cooed, continuing her assault of motherly kisses. Ally laughed and finally said thank you to her mother, both their children also hugging and thanking Elsa as well. The young girls left the living room and went upstairs to get ready to head out, leaving their parents alone. 

“Well, that was really nice of you,” Elsa joked to her lover. Anna set her book on the table next to the couch and got up out of her seat, padding over to her wife. She gave her a sultry smile before sitting on the blonde’s lap, straddling her. 

“Yes it was, now we’ll have the house to ourselves tonight,” Anna spoke softly, kissing Elsa’s lips. 

Elsa and Anna had been together for almost nineteen years now, building a wonderful life together. When Anna announced she was pregnant, shortly after their second anniversary, Elsa was overjoyed. Like her first pregnancy, Anna was just a  _ hoot _ to deal with. Some days (most days) she’d be horny as hell, some she would cry over the smallest of things, like spilling water on the kitchen floor, and some she would act like a ravenous monster, nearly snapping Elsa’s head off with her words. Elsa endured though, never leaving the redhead’s side, or complaining one bit. Something Anna was eternally grateful for.

After Allison was born, the couple decided to stop at two kids, believing their family was just the right size for them. Some couples lose their passion and drive for sex after they stop having kids, but not Elsa and Anna. They still had a deep yearning for one another, making love as often as they could. That got harder as the girls got older, often the mothers would have to be very quiet in the middle of the night, or just tough it out and wait till their kids went over to a friend’s house for the night. Don’t think differently, they love Emily and Ally with all their hearts, but that doesn’t mean they don’t cherish their alone time. 

“Why you little minx,” Elsa whispered, placing her hands around Anna’s waist, bring her closer. The redhead chuckled, and kissed her wife again, running her hands through blonde hair. Elsa could feel her self start to twitch in her pants, excitement coursing through her system as she cupped Anna’s ass with one hand. Anna moaned at this, deepening their kiss, allowing their tongues to battle for dominance. Anna was juuuust about to slip her hand into Elsa’s pants when they were sadly interrupted. 

“Mama! Mom! Get a room you two!” Anna released Elsa’s lips and turned her head to see Ally standing by the stairs, dressed up for her party, a mortified look on her face. “Oh grow up sweety, how do you think you were born?” Anna joked. Emily came down the stairs after her, looking at what her little sister yelled at, and she gave an awkward chuckle. 

“Uh, we should probably go now sis,” she exclaimed, taking Ally’s hand in her own and dragging her to the front door. 

“Ten o’clock you two! Stay safe!” Elsa called after them. They turned briefly to look at their parents, saying their ‘love yous’ and ‘goodbyes’ before leaving.

Anna turned her attention back to her wife and smirked. “It’s seven o’clock right now, that means we have three hours to do whatever we want.” Elsa smiled and let her eyes gaze upon Anna’s chest. 

“I already know what I wanna do,” the blonde quipped. 

“And what would that be?”

“You.”

Anna grinned at this and started to slink herself down and off the chair, kneeling in front of Elsa. The redhead began to unzip her wife’s pants, clutching the waistband and tugging them off. Elsa kicked her slippers off, allowing the younger woman to pull her clothing off with ease. Elsa’s member stood front and center, waiting for attention. Anna licked her lips and grasped the flesh in her hand, rubbing it with her soft fingers.

“Help me out of this?” Anna asked, motioning to her shirt. Elsa eyed the green garment and reached down as Anna raised her arms, and the blonde pulled her shirt off. Anna’s breasts were free from her top, her bra was nowhere to be found, luckily. Elsa’s heart was thumping against her ribs, her sister was just so damn gorgeous. The blonde felt hands motion for her to scoot closer to the edge of the seat, and she obliged. Anna bit her lip and handled her breasts, leaning forward to place them around Elsa’s cock. 

The blonde moaned at the feel of her soft orbs, pushing slightly upward. Anna gave a sultry smile and started to bounce her tit’s along Elsa shaft, slow at first, but building up the speed as she went along. She made long, calculated movements, giving Elsa’s cock a squeeze every other bounce. As she started to go lower and lower, she looked down to see Elsa’s tip leaking with precum, wetting her bust. Anna started to lick the blonde’s tip every time her face got close enough, making the older woman jerk every time she did so. Anna started to slow down, playfully blowing hot air on her wife’s cock. Elsa groaned, she knew that Anna was deliberately teasing her, trying to make her wait for her release as long as she could. 

Completely unacceptable right now. 

Elsa reached down to Anna’s shoulders and shoved her off, sliding down to the ground and pinning her younger sister to the floor. Anna let out an excited gasp as the blonde straddled her stomach, shimming herself up so her cock lay between the valley of Anna’s knockers. Elsa took the globes in her hands and squeezed them, relishing in their soft, yet firm feel. She pushed them together, smothering her member, and she started thrusting. Anna whined as Elsa began to rub her nipples with her thumbs, sending jolts of electricity to her core.

The redhead looked at Elsa’s cock, which kept getting closer and closer to her face each time Elsa pushed. Anna bit her lip, and Elsa could see sheer  _ want _ in her eyes. “Do you like it when I titty-fuck you, Anna?” Anna quickly glanced at Elsa’s face, nodding, before reverting her attention back to her stabbing prick. Elsa started to feel herself tense up, ready to explode. Anna could tell and grinned. 

“Come on Elsa, cum all over your sister’s face.” Elsa widened her eyes as Anna opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, waiting impatiently for Elsa to give her a treat. The blonde felt herself increasingly turned on by the sight and let herself go. She gave one last jerk and blew her load all over her wife’s face. Quite a bit of her spunk landed on Anna’s eager tongue and mouth, while the rest coated her chin, cheek, and forehead. The redhead smiled with open lips and decided to put on a show by slowly retracting her tongue into her mouth, and gradually swallowing. Elsa shuddered as her high ended and giggled at the woman. She hopped off Anna’s body and quickly padded away to find a rag or tissue. 

Returning she found that most of Anna’s face was wiped clean, the redhead sitting on her knees, sucking on her thumb. Elsa shook her head and felt herself twitch as Anna gave out a delicious moan at the taste of the blonde. Anna smiled coyly and accepted Elsa’s rag, gently rubbing the rest of her face clean. 

“Thank you, sweety,” she beamed. 

“For the rag, or for the gift I left on your face?” Elsa joked. 

“Both.”

“You’re insatiable.”

“Only for you.”

“Come on, it’s your turn now,” Elsa grinned, taking Anna’s hand in her own, leading them upstairs to their room. 

Along the way, the rest of their clothing fell apart, leaving a trail to follow them. Elsa had picked up Anna and tossed her on their lush bed, making the headboard smack against the wall. Anna rested her head on some pillows, widening her legs, hoping Elsa would be nice and just get straight to fucking. But this is Elsa we’re talking about. 

The blonde instead went over to a side drawer, rummaging around, pulling out three silk scarfs. Anna gulped and reached her hands out.

Elsa smirked at Anna’s willingness and placed an appreciative kiss on her lips before she grabbed Anna’s wrists, and began to tie them to the bedposts. Elsa tightened them just enough so they didn’t cut off circulation, but there was no way the redhead would be able to get out. Anna’s arms were stretched wide above her head, her eyes soon becoming covered with the third piece of fabric. Anna’s vision was black, and all she could hear was her wife rustling around on their bed. 

Then it was absolute silence. Only the sound of her own breathing was heard. Seconds turned into minutes, and the redhead’s core still burned bright. She tried to rub her thighs together, even if that only offered minimal friction. 

“God, you’re so sexy baby,” a voice quietly awed into Anna’s ear. “Tied up, naked and wet. All for little old me.” Anna’s eyes shut, and she leaned into Elsa’s luscious voice, longing for more words. “I could spend hours looking at you like this. Vulnerable and helpless. Just aching to be fucked. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I will never take it for granted.” Anna blushed and smiled at the blonde’s words as they seemed to float around the air. While Elsa was surely on the bed with her, she moved so carefully and silently, it was as if she were a phantom, weightless and quiet. 

Elsa began to trace her fingertips along Anna’s jaw, moving her lips so close to her flushed skin. Cool air was welcomed on Anna’s burning skin, the scent of mint and winter flooded her nose. Her breathing was ragged now, and Elsa had barely even touched her yet. Anna felt something warm and wet trace a line up her cheek, a swift kiss following its lead. Finger’s started to travel lower to her neck, then to her chest. 

“E-Elsa,” Anna moaned. The redhead heard a faint chuckle as Elsa’s hand gingerly squeezed her breasts. The contact of Elsa’s palm on her nipples made the younger woman buck slightly, pushing her tits deeper into Elsa’s grasp. The blonde continued to play with them, until she finally released her hold, making Anna pout and huff. 

Her annoyance was hastily interrupted as a warm mouth latched onto her nipple, sucking and licking away. Anna moaned out and tried to bring her hands to Elsa’s hair, but the restraints were too tight for her to move. Elsa grazed her teeth over the hardened nub, making the redhead hiss. The blonde was sucking like a babe wanting its mother’s milk, hungry and desperate. 

“Th-the other one Elsa, please!” Anna whined. The poor thing was being ignored, and that was a crime in Elsa’s book. She let go of Anna’s tit with a slight  _ pop  _ and moved to the other lonely breast. This time she stuck her tongue out and traced circles around it, eliciting wails from her sister. 

Elsa ceased her teasing and began trailing kisses and licks down Anna’s abdomen. The slender waist grew hotter the lower Elsa went. The blonde ignored the redhead’s core, choosing to continue her venture down Anna’s leg. Elsa was busy giving Anna a hickey on her calf when Anna finally cried out in frustration. 

“Elsa, hurry up! I can’t take much more of this!” Elsa looked up at the blindfolded beauty and chuckled. 

“So greedy,” she mocked. Elsa glanced at Anna’s entrance, wet and blinking, begging for attention. “I suppose you’ve deserved a break, darling,” Elsa teased. 

The blonde crawled forward, positioning her body between Anna’s thighs. She could have sworn the closer her face got to Anna’s drenched lips, the wetter it got. Elsa moved Anna’s legs to rest over her shoulders, feet dangling on her back. Anna tried to thrust her lower half closer, sadly to no avail. Elsa breathed in Anna’s delicious scent and gently brushed her nose up the redhead’s lips, resting it on her clit. Elsa crossed her eyes down to see Anna had must have just shaven, and the blonde purred with delight. 

Anna was quaking with anticipation, her body itched for more contact, so much that she screamed to the heavens when Elsa merely planted a small kiss on her entrance. Elsa was enticed with the taste, eighteen years of it and she still loved it more than any other drink in the world. She flattened her tongue and licked and licked, like a car drinking from a bowl of milk. Anna squirmed, cried, and tugged at her restraints, liquid fire coursed through her veins as Elsa’s marvelous mouth pleased her in every way possible. Elsa’s thirst couldn’t be quenched, she would drink until her jaw locked up if she had too. The sound of Anna’s cries made Elsa harden and moan herself. She dove her tongue in and out of the younger woman, just the way she knew Anna liked. Had Anna not been tied up, she surely would be bucking like a bronco, tearing at Elsa’s hair with no remorse. 

Anna was gasping for air, her climax was getting so close, her body was like a timebomb, just counting down the seconds until she detonated. She screamed Elsa’s name, chanted it even. Over time, each letter in Elsa’s name was forgotten in Anna’s cries, until nothing but a piercing ‘Ah’ could be heard. The balls of her feet pressed into Elsa back, and her thighs tightened the hold around the blonde’s head. When the orgasm hit her, her legs nearly smothered Elsa, but the older woman couldn’t care less. She kept licking as Anna’s juices flooded her mouth, making the younger woman’s voice grow hoarse. With Elsa’s face firmly locked in Anna’s cunt, she moaned and helped the redhead ride out her orgasm, stimulating her with everything she had. Elsa heard a small, foreign noise, and she opened one eye to look above her. The fabric that held Anna’s right wrist had torn, half of it was almost completely ripped off. 

Elsa quit her licking and hummed against her sister’s entrance, waiting patiently for Anna to release her head. It took minutes, but finally, Anna’s legs loosened, and Elsa managed to wiggle her body free and she crawled over to lift Anna’s blindfold. Those magnificent teal eyes were half-hooded, and she gave a weak smile. 

“Looks like we’re gonna have to get something stronger next time,” she panted, nodding to her binding. 

“Maybe I’ll buy some handcuffs, then you’ll never be able to get away from me,” Elsa teased, kissing Anna’s cheek. 

“I never want to leave you.”

“I know, who else would be able to put up with your appetite?”

“Shut up,” Anna giggled. Elsa chuckled and started to get rid of Anna’s restraints, noticing that the redhead pulled on them so hard, she left bruises along her wrists, albeit faint ones. 

The moment her wrists were free, Anna pulled Elsa down for a bruising kiss. The blonde sighed into Anna’s lips, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. The redhead used this to her advantage, curling a leg around Elsa’s waist, and flipping them over. Anna straddled her sister, satisfied with Elsa’s surprised look. The blonde wiggled upward, resting her head and shoulders on the headboard. She looked up at the younger woman and shook her head. 

“Enjoy it while you can, cause once I get my hands on you, you won’t be able to tell up-from-down,” Elsa remarked. 

Anna smiled and expected nothing less. The redhead reached down to Elsa’s pulsing member, lining it up with her entrance. She teased herself, rubbing the tip along her lips, lubing it up. Not that it would need much help stuffing her. Elsa’s cock started to vanish from the world as Anna’s pussy swallowed it whole. 

Anna groaned and placed her hands upon the top of the headboard, holding on tight, for she knew all too well how wild this bull could buck and thrash. She started to rotate her hips, making Elsa moan. The blonde’s hands were all over her sister’s body, never truly satisfied with a spot to rest. Anna bounced up and down Elsa’s cock, sinking deeper with each downward thrust. Elsa finally gripped Anna’s sides, lifting her up each time she bounced. While Elsa was more patient and savored the slowness of Anna’s ride, the redhead was eager to pick up the pace. 

She looked into her lover’s blue eyes and started slamming herself down, soft mewls leaving her lips. Elsa trailed her hands down to Anna’s supple ass and dug her claws in, and began to thrust into her cunt, matching Anna’s pace perfectly. The power of her movements was so strong, the whole bed was rocking harshly, banging against the wall, squeaking and threatening to collapse at any given moment. 

Anna whined and gasped, Elsa was hitting her sweet spot, and she could barely hold herself together. The blonde growled and used her hands to stop Anna from moving, and began hammering upwards into her pussy. Anna cried out and her nails dug into the headboard, leaving long scratch marks in the oak. Anna unintentionally began to arch her back, her lower body was now at an awkward position, making it difficult for Elsa to ram into her g-spot. 

The blonde huffed and used all of her strength to lift Anna off her body, and reversed their positions once again. Anna was about to spread her legs for the blonde, but Elsa had a different idea. She grabbed the slender limbs and positioned them so they rested on her shoulders. She then leaned forward so Anna’s legs came closer to her body. Thank god the girl was flexible. 

Elsa slid herself back inside her wife, this new position allowed her to go deeper than she had possibly ever been. Anna howled as the blonde screwed her senseless. Elsa felt her cock twitch and throb, her release was nearing and she wanted nothing more than to fill her beloved. 

“Almost th-there baby,” Elsa panted. Anna nodded her head understandingly, and she smiled up at her wife, her face morphed in a mix of pleasure and intoxication. 

“I-I love you,” Anna breathed. 

Elsa listened to Anna chant that repeatedly, and it actually turned her on even more. With several more thrusts, they came undone together, wailing to the heavens. The mix of their juices made Anna’s already warm cunt reach a higher temperature, engulfing Elsa’s cock in flames. Anna managed to slide her legs off of Elsa’s shoulders as they shook and mumbled incoherently to each other. She wrapped her legs around Elsa’s waist, and the blonde collapsed on her partner. 

Elsa snuggled into Anna’s soft chest, her breasts were her favorite pillows to sleep on. They were silent for some time, neither really needing to speak, as they already knew everything they wanted to say to each other. With Elsa’s eyes being closed, she felt herself slowly drift to sleep until Anna poked her side, tickling her to attention. 

“Hey, you’re not finished are you? Cause we still have a lot more time to ourselves,” Anna quietly asked. Elsa looked up at her sister and scoffed. 

“Sorry, you’re just so comfy.”

“I know I am,” Anna cooed, brushing a lock of Elsa’s hair out of her eyes. The redhead coated her face in sensual kisses, making Elsa hum. Anna felt herself smirk as she felt Elsa twitch inside of her, hardening again once more. 

“Alright, up and at ‘em, I’m ready for round three.”

* * *

The next three hours were filled with non-stop sex. Their hunger was never filled as they bounced all around the house, enjoying every single one of their favorite positions. Time flew by, they hardly knew what time it was before they decided to get a quick shower in before the kids came home. 

Elsa’s idea of a quick shower meant five to ten minutes to clean themselves up. 

Anna’s idea of a “quick shower” meant squeezing in another round. 

They went with Anna’s idea. Naturally. 

Their bathroom echoed with the sounds of their moans. Anna had her back against the wall, hanging onto Elsa for dear life. Their hair was wet and matted against their skin, water, and sweat beading down their bodies.

“That’s it baby, say my name,” Elsa rumbled. Anna was looking at the ceiling, her body was scalding, and not from the shower. 

“Elsa- fuck Elsa! Fuck me Elsa- AH! Fuck,  _ right there!” _ Elsa pummeled her sister’s pussy, tingling all over as her sister moaned for more. 

“Anna… fuck you’re so hot. I love you so much, baby sister.”

The redhead tilted her head up and a groan shook her body. Elsa looked at Anna’s exposed flesh, several hickeys and bite marks already lined her throat. One more couldn’t hurt. 

Elsa latched her teeth on a section of unmarked skin. Anna yelped and clutched harder onto her wife, her legs tightening around Elsa’s slim waist. The blonde hammered away, sucking and licking Anna’s neck as she did so. The scent of Anna’s body wash smelled wonderful as Elsa inhaled her scent, marveling at just how perfect Anna is. Elsa chanted a mantra of Anna’s name, her body was nearing the edge of oblivion. Looking at Anna’s pleased face, flushed and scrunched with desire, it was moments like this that Elsa cherished the most with her sister. 

Knowing that only she could make Anna feel this way, this pleasured and loved, it always made the blonde feel special. Anna was her soulmate, and nothing could change that. Nothing this world threw at them would tarnish their love, for Elsa’s world, was empty without Anna or her children. No matter how much time they would spend hiding their relation to the world, a society that glared at such a taboo, Elsa knew in her heart that they were meant to be together.

Forever. 

“Look at me baby,” Elsa whispered. Anna’s eyes looked into Elsa’s, and the blonde knew she was thinking the same thing. 

“I love you,” Anna whimpered. 

“I love you too,” Elsa panted, capturing Anna’s lips in a kiss. As their tongues danced together, their bodies came together, making them shiver and hold on for everything they were. 

Elsa emptied herself into her wife, her cock spasmed it’s seed yet again into Anna’s starving cunt. Pleasure ruptured through Anna’s body, and she folded in on her self, slumping her body completely onto Elsa, pleading for her to never let go. The blonde felt her knees go weak, she wanted so badly to hold Anna up, but her legs were becoming exhausted from the last three hours of sex. She gently slid herself down to the shower floor, holding the numb woman in her arms. The warm water cascaded down on them, cleansing them. Elsa pulled out of her wife and reached over to grab more of Anna’s soap. She gingerly washed the redhead’s freckled skin, knowing this was more than likely their last round of the night, despite Anna’s protests. Anna hummed and purred as Elsa rubbed her down, making sure she was fresh and replenished. The blonde had more trouble getting the younger woman to stand up than anything else, the stubborn girl was more content to continue resting on the floor of their shower. 

Elsa shut the water off and reached out to grab a towel, wrapping it around their bodies, drying them off. She focused more on Anna than herself, wiping the droplets of water off her skin. She made sure not to forget about their rings, slipping them on their respective fingers, the diamonds twinkling from the bathroom light. 

Once successful, Elsa held Anna close, looking down into those same beautiful eyes she fell in love with so many years ago. 

“I was being genuine about what I said earlier,” Elsa said quietly. 

“What was that?” Anna questioned. 

“I honestly have no idea what the hell I did to deserve such a wonderful girl like you. But I promise you I will never take that for granted. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.”

Anna looked up at her wife and felt her eyes glass over.

“I love you so much, Elsie.”

“I love you more,” Elsa murmured. 

“That not possible,” Anna grinned. They shared a few more kisses before Elsa remembered she still needed to dry herself off. Anna offered to whip them up a plate of chocolate cake, and Elsa nodded eagerly. 

Anna slipped on a silk robe and padded out of their bathroom, and made her way to the bedroom door.

As she walked through the hallway to the stairs, she passed Emily’s room and heard something thud inside. She halted to a stop and turned to the white door, and slowly put her ear to it. 

Her eyes widened at the muffled sound, and she turned to walk back to Allison’s room to confirm her suspicion. She looked inside the room decorated in blues and purples and when she noticed it was empty, she ran a hand through her hair. 

“Fucking hell, I shoulda made them stay home.”

She returned to her room to see Elsa in a similar robe, sitting on the bed, drying her hair. 

“I thought you said you were getting cake. Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost.”

“I uh- yeah I know I just… it’s stale.”

“Well that’s too bad, do you know if the girls came home yet?”

“Yeah… yeah, they came- fuck, I mean yes they are home now.”

“Are you sure you’re alright Anna?”

Anna nodded her head and crawled on the bed, lying next to her wife. “Yeah… I’ll explain in the morning. I love you, Elsie.” Elsa brought the comforter around their bodies, and spooned her beloved, holding her tight. Anna felt all of her worries and stress melt at Elsa's embrace. In her arms, she knew everything would be all right. 

“Love you baby, goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending huh? I'm sure most, if not all of you can get what I was implying at that moment. Idk, I wanna push the limits and test the waters. I really enjoyed writing Elsa and Anna as parents! At first, I was like, eh this will be fine, then I actually really got caught up in it! The last notes I did, I said this would be the finale, and it is. But some stories also come with an epilogue. This is one of them x). Thank you all for reading this, please feel free to like and comment on your thoughts! As Elsa said, I seriously don't know what I did to deserve such awesome support from you guys! Until next time!


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know, late again, I won't make excuses. I just wanted to make this a good ending, and I wrote it once before but wasn't satisfied with how it went so I had to restart. But this is it guys and gals, the end of I Want You. I honestly got a little choked up writing this. My first story on this site, coming to an end was a little sadder than I thought it would be. It's just wild cause, this story had 13k hits and 330 kudos! I don't know what I did to deserve that, I honestly don't. This is a shorter chapter, as all epilogues are, just a warning. Thank you all, I hope you enjoy this ending.

Put the key in. 

Turn the key.

Unlock the door. 

Open the door. 

Walk right through the door. 

Anna smiled slightly as she entered her home of twenty years. Not just because she was finally free of work for the week, but because she was finally in her happy place. So many memories were created in this building. Not all were pleasant, nothing in this world is perfect mind you, but most were a welcome reminder. 

The redhead kicked off her shoes as she closed the front door. She let out a large yawn, stretching her arms above her head as she walked through the house. As she opened her eyes she saw something dart from around the corner of the living room, a faint  _ “shit” _ could be heard. 

“Elsa? Is that you?” she questioned, walking forward. As she neared the family room, she could hear scrambling, things falling and thumping. 

“Uh - yeah baby. Just um - stay out of-”

Too late. Anna was already standing in view of Elsa, mouth agape. The blonde looked up, eyes wide, frantic and scared. She took the cord in her left hand, and connected it with the one in her right, allowing the room to illuminate with colored lights. 

“Surprise!” Elsa said in a less than enthusiastic voice. 

“Wh-what is this?” Anna questioned. 

The usually cozy room was almost completely different than what it normally looked like. The mantle above the lit fireplace was covered in vases of red roses. The side table of the couch had a large piece of cardboard, covered in what looks like a collage of photos. Photos of their family. Twinkling lights were strung around the room in colors of red, pink, and white. 

“It… it was supposed to be a surprise, but you showed up early and ruined it… like a jackass.” Elsa pouted. She kept a disappointed look, but it was quickly replaced with a sheepish grin. She chuckled and approached her sister, linking their hands together. Anna, still star-struck, blinked and frowned. 

“Surprise? For what?” 

Elsa’s eyebrows shot up, and her lips formed a shit-eating grin. 

“Oh my god,” she exhaled. 

“What?”

“You forgot, didn’t you? You! Even the kids remembered!”

“Forgot what?” Anna whined. Elsa broke out into a burst of outrageous laughter, letting go of the redhead’s hands so she could lean over and clutch her belly. Anna huffed and crossed her arms, not amused by this. She hated it when Elsa wouldn’t tell her what was wrong. Especially when apparently Anna should know. The blonde shook in amusement for several minutes, her face reddening as she wheezed out the last of her giggles. 

She straightened herself up and wiped her watery eyes. 

“Anna, it’s our anniversary. Our  _ real  _ anniversary, not the one you made up.”

The redhead blushed and her eyes blew out of their sockets. She was mortified, how could she forget their anniversary!? Anna clutched the sides of her head, pulling on her hair as guilt washed over her. Not once in twenty years had she ever forgot about her and Elsa’s special day, usually, it was the latter who would accidentally forget. 

“Oh no Elsa- I swear I didn’t mean to forget! It was just so busy at-” The redhead was cut off by a finger pressing against her lips, silencing her before she could ramble. Elsa rolled her eyes and withdrew her hand from Anna’s face, chuckling softly. 

“Anna, it’s alright. There’s nothing to worry about. It’s just a surprise is all; you’re always the one who plans everything, I just wanted to do something nice for you for a change.” Anna’s shoulders visibly relaxed and Elsa took her in for a warm hug. Anna rested her head underneath Elsa’s chin and sighed, letting the burden of her job float away so she could just enjoy his moment. 

“Thank you, I really appreciate it.”

“Of course, anything for you.”

“So,” Anna mumbled, “What did you have in store for me before I showed up and ruined the surprise?” Elsa scoffed and released her wife. 

“Well, I planned on setting the mood for a nice dinner, hence the redecorating, and thinking maybe we could watch a movie. I don’t know, I thought since last year we just ended up having sex all night, we could do something a little more… quaint? The kids helped me make the collage before they went out.” Elsa shrugged. Several months had passed since Anna overheard their daughters… together. It was a rather awkward conversation to have, but Elsa and Anna agreed it would be  _ drastically _ hypocritical of them to tell the girls they shouldn’t love each other the way they truly felt. Emily and Ally were horribly embarrassed and mortified, but after setting some necessary ground rules regarding PDA and at-home activities, the family came to comfortable stand-point together. 

Anna smiled at this and looked around the living room one last time, her eyes landing on the collage of old photos. 

She quietly walked over and looked at it, each photo holding a special place in her heart. 

Birthday parties for the kids, Ally’s first day of kindergarten, Emily’s graduation photo.

Elsa passed out on the couch with both girls, who couldn’t have been older than 6 and 5, in her arms. Anna and Elsa sharing a kiss underneath mistletoe, as Ally photobombs them in the corner of the picture. 

So many memories. So many moments to look back on and smile. 

Anna turned to face her wife, glassy eyes threatening to burst, her white teeth shown in a huge smile. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Elsa bashfully looked down at the floor, only to feel Anna’s fingers tilt her chin upward, and draw her in for a sweet kiss. The blonde sighed as their lips melded together, their lips parting so their tongues could do the dance only they knew. 

Coming up for air, their foreheads connected, and they looked into each other’s eyes. Elsa smiled and opened her mouth, ready to profess her love for Anna and tell her just how grateful she was for everything the shorter girl has done for her. 

“We’re still gonna have a lotta Anniversary-sex, right?” Anna chipped. Elsa’s eyes shot open and she laughed. 

She can always tell her later. 

“You read my mind perfectly.” 

* * *

“E-Elsie-”

“Anna!”

At the redhead’s request, dinner was quickly followed up by her favorite dessert: Elsa. The whole evening Elsa had planned made Anna especially grateful, and she desires oh-so badly to show the blonde how grateful she was. 

Elsa was now sitting on the edge of the bed, Anna bouncing in her lap, arms around her neck, and hands tangled in her cascading blonde locks. Their eyes never wavered from each other, staring intently as their bodies rocked together in a perfect flow. 

Two hours of continuous sex had left the sisters oversensitive, and a tad tired, but neither could resist the pull that led them to a final round, even if their shared orgasm came quickly.

As their bodies sent the warning of the nearing end, Anna pressed their foreheads together and panted against her wife’s lips. 

“E-Elsie-” a particularly hard thrust upwards from the blonde cut Anna off. Causing the redhead to groan in delight. “Ooooh - fuck Elsa, I’m gonna… fuck!”

“Together, A-Anna, cum with me,” Elsa breathed, doing her absolute best to hold herself back from exploding. Anna whined in agreement, and angled her hips, and slamming herself down twice, sending the lovers over the edge. 

Anna locked up and started to quiver, her body was exhausted at the force of her orgasm, while Elsa bucked and twitched as she emptied herself into the redhead. 

They clung to each other, for fear if they let go for even an instant, one would collapse. Resting their heads together, Elsa lazily opened her eyes and muttered, “I think… I think that’s enough for one night, or if not, I at least have to take a break.” 

Anna chuckled weakly against her sister. 

“A break eh? Getting a little too old for fucking aren’t ya?” she joked. Elsa scoffed and poked the shorter girl in the side, making Anna squeak and jerk up, and off Elsa’s cock. 

“Old? You’re only two years younger than me, and you’re the one who’s getting grey in her hair.” At that, Anna’s eyes widened and she defensively ran a hand through her hair. 

“Grey!? Where!?” she squealed. Elsa giggled and leaned back to get a better look at Anna and her lion’s mane of hair. 

“It’s fine Anna, it’s barely noticeable. I’m getting the same, except mines just turning completely white. Soon you won’t see a shade of blonde anymore.” 

Anna took a lock of Elsa’s hair in her hand and sighed. 

“I guess we’re both just getting old.”

“Well, we’re pretty much middle-aged, I wouldn’t say old just yet.”

“Well, either way, I’m just happy I get to grow old with you.” Elsa smiled and pecked the younger woman’s lips. “I agree whole-heartedly.”

* * *

They were now on the couch in the living room, watching one of Anna’s favorite movies. AS the credits rolled, Anna leaned back into Elsa’s arms and sighed, interlocking their fingers as the blonde hand rested on Anna’s abdomen. 

“Thank you Elsa, this was such a great night.” 

“You’re welcome baby, but it’s not over just yet.” 

Anna looked at her wife in surprise. It was nearly 10 pm, and she still had more planned? Elsa sat up and scootched off the couch, taking her phone and fiddling with the screen. Soon the Bluetooth speaker that rested on the mantle came to life, the HomePod…. 6? Or maybe it was the 7? It was so hard to keep track of nowadays. 

Anna smiled as Elvis Presley’s  _ Can’t Help But Falling In Love _ gently started playing. It wasn’t just any old song, it was  _ their _ song. 

Elsa smiled and offered a hand to Anna, who immediately took it and stood from the couch, the blanket around her legs falling to the ground. 

Anna tucked her head on Elsa’s chest, just above her heart, and Elsa nuzzled her face into those copper locks. They gently swayed to the song, moving in a slow circle as the lyrics played. 

_ Take my hand _

_ Take my whole life too _

Tears pricked the corners of Anna’s eyes as she smiled, hugging Elsa close as they danced together. 

“Thank you Elsa,” She whispered. 

* * *

Outside their house, Emily was struggling to unlock the front door due to Ally attacking her lips with her own. 

“Al-” Kiss, “I need,” Kiss, “to open,” Kiss, “the door!” The young blonde protested. The young redhead pouted slightly before giving the taller girl a final kiss on the cheek and grumbled, “Fine, just hurry up.”

Emily chuckled and shook her head, unlocking the door and opening it up for Ally to walk through. As they entered their home, they heard music playing from the living room, and it reminded them that Elsa warned them to make themselves scarce tonight. They removed their shoes and tiptoed to the stair’s trying to make as little noise as possible. 

“Mom won’t care if we’re a little loud,” Ally whispered. 

“I know, but her and Mama are celebrating  _ twenty _ years together, I don’t wanna interrupt that,” Emily hushed. Ally sighed, she knew her sister was right; twenty years was a big milestone for a couple. 

Moving up the first few steps, Ally walked into Emily’s back, who had suddenly stopped altogether. Before the youngest of the household could question her, her blue eyes saw what she did. 

Over the railing of the stairs, one could clearly look into the living room, and the young girl’s stopped to see their parents, holding each other, as they danced slowly to a song made by Elvis was Ally’s guess. Kids these days barely remember the classics. 

It was such a heartwarming scene, they couldn’t help but smile warmly, and hug each other from the side, and watch two women who absolutely loved each other, dance like they were the only people left on Earth. 

As the song was drawing an end, the young sisters quietly walked to their room, not disturbing their parents. 

_ For I can't help falling in love with you _

_ For I can't help falling in love with you _

The song was closing off, and Anna sighed, Elsa too. 

“I love you, Anna.” 

“I love you, Elsie.”

They continued to dance as the song looped for a second time and they whispered their love to each other the whole night. 

Two women, in love. 

Forever.    
  


The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Whew* So whatcha think? Again this is a big deal to me, I love this story, and the support you all have given it. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for riding this out with me. But as one chapter closes, a new one can begin! I'm excited to try new things with these two, and if you want to stick around to find out what that is, please keep in touch! Also, let me know what you think about this ending, and maybe what you would like to see in the future! Thank you all again, I'm so grateful for you, I can't say it enough! Until next time everyone.


End file.
